Their Last Breath
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. The missing scene from Deathly Hallows. DH spoilers. Lupin/Tonks.


**A/N: Finally I'm branching out on my fics. Away from Grey's Anatomy! Yay! Be proud of me people! And I have another non-grey's one started too. :) But I do have a few Grey's ones planned, so it's not all left behind lol. Anyways...**

**Summary: Basically this is the last moments of Remus & Tonks' lives in Harry Potter DH. We never got to read how/why they died, so I had this idea & thought I'd write it. It could be sad, sorry if it is. I'd cry even if it wasn't sad lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I have bought the books, but you get my point.**

**Enjoy...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after Aberforth frantically.

"He was duelling Dolohov," Aberforth shouted back. "Haven't seen him since."

Tonks turned away, deciding to do all she could to find her husband. She ran down the hall in the direction Aberforth had pointed, faintly hearing Ginny telling her he'd be okay. This was Remus Lupin they were talking about, her husband, he had to be okay. But knowing him as well as she did, he'd have gotten himself into the most difficult situation possible. Turning the corner towards the entrance hall she saw Remus caught in a duel with Dolohov. It was impossible to tell who was winning, even as she got nearer to them.

"You know I'm going to win, wolfy," Dolohov yelled as he shot another curse towards Remus, which Remus again dodged.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," Remus yelled back.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted causing both men to be distracted.

"Tonks, what are you doing here?" Remus asked whilst sending a full body-binding curse towards Dolohov which missed him by inches but hit a passing death eater successfully.

"Teddy's fine, I want to fight," Tonks replied, now joining Remus in battling Dolohov.

"Oh, two against one now is it? Think you're going to win this way? Think again!" Dolohov laughed, sending chills down Tonks' spine. She raised her wand to throw him off but he raised his first, shouting a curse she'd never heard loudly & sending her flying backwards.

She closed her eyes, feeling her head hit the wall behind her hard before she collapsed on the floor. The sounds of the battle were muffled as a pain began to tear through her whole body. Trying to sit up she felt a hand on her shoulder, & she opened her eyes to meet Remus'.

"Hey," she heard him say. Her gazed focused behind him & around the hallways at the battle which carried on despite her collapse. She groaned as more pain began to seep through her body, especially through her head which had hit the wall with such a speed she was surprised she was still conscious. "Tonks, stay with me, you're going to be fine."

She nodded, immediately regretting it when she felt how much pain in caused her. "Go & fight," she whispered. "They need you."

He shook his head. "I need to make sure you're okay first." He moved so he could sit next to her comfortably & took one of her hands into his.

"Remus, just go. I'll be fine. And even if I'm not sure about that I want you to go & fight. Please," Tonks said faintly.

"Just for a few minutes," he replied, kissing her forehead gently & leaving his lips there for a moment. When he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were still closed. "Hey, Tonks?" he shook her gently. "Tonks? Come on, wake up."

"Mmmm," she mumbled & opened her eyes a little. "I wasn't asleep," she insisted.

"Okay, well don't do that okay? 'Cause I don't want to think you're gone," he smiled.

"Okay, Remus," she looked at him & he nodded for her to continue. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled again.

"If I die, you-"

"You're not going to die," he said. "I will not let you die."

"Shhh, just listen to me. If I die, you have to take care of Teddy. You have to make sure he's okay, make sure he grows up & happy. And tell him all about me so he never has to doubt who I was," she wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Just promise me that."

"I promise you, but you're not going to die."

"Okay," they sat in silence for a while, both thinking of changing the subject away from death but neither knowing what to say. She sighed heavily & moved into him a little bit more. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can," he nodded.

"Why were you desperate to tell me I was too good for you?"

Remus took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter now. We're going to be fine now, we're going to get out of here alive, both of us. And then we're going to go home & see Teddy & be happy. Everything will be fine."

Tonks nodded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, half hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"For what?" she had heard him & was curious to what he'd done to need apologizing.

"For acting the way I did. For saying that you were too good & that we would never work. Because we have worked, haven't we. We've been kind of amazing really," he smiled when she smiled. "And Teddy is amazing too."

"He really is. I love you both so much," she bit her lip as another sharp pain shot through her head & down her body. She groaned & gripped his hand tighter, trying to throw the pain off. She closed her eyes, the pain not stopping as easily as it had last time.

"Hey, Tonks, what is it?" Remus asked, concerned. He watched as she slid down the wall further, & watched as her chest moved less & less. Holding his breath he watched as her chest stopped rising & falling & he gasped. "No, Tonks, no, please," he pushed himself up onto his knees & touched her still face gently. He watched her closely but her body did not move again. Choking back the tears he kissed her forehead gently & whispered against her skin. "I love you too."

"Awww how sweet," he heard the same chilling laugh as earlier & turned to face his earlier opponent Dolohov. Remus went to grab his wand but was stunned to silence as he saw the bright, green light coming towards him & faintly heard "Avada Kedavra" & hit the ground next to Tonks.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending. Hope you liked. That was my first attempt at Harry Potter (actually it was my first attempt at anything that wasn't One Tree Hill or Grey's Anatomy) so be nice, but please review! Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
